Love Heals Our Wounds
by MikaMikaBOOM2.0
Summary: A series of fem slash oneshots featuring female versions of Rin Okumura and Allen Walker.
1. 1 Morning Cuddles

Rin Okumura was many things; Satan's daughter, exorcist, and big sister were only a few of her many titles. But this morning, when the morning sun was still low in the sky and few people were out and about, Rin was just a devoted lover sleeping with her girlfriend and their cat.

Neither of them were still sleepers. Even in her sleep, Rin rarely kept still. The half-demon often ended up in the strangest positions, or rolling off the bed. Alice would squirm in her sleep, and usually ended up wriggling out of the blankets. But by morning, the two always ended up together in the middle of the bed, their legs tangled together and their pale blue bedsheets kicked to the foot of the bed.

Today was no exception. The couple lay in bed, their hair splayed around their heads and bodies intertwined. Rin was sprawled out on the bed like a human starfish, with one hand beside her head and the other wrapped around Alice's waist. Alice was snuggled up to her girlfriend, her head nestled in the crook of Rin's shoulder and one arm slung over Rin's stomach. Kuro was curled up beside Rin's head.

Rin was the first to wake up, her bright blue eyes crusty and heavy from sleep. Lazily, she took in the dim sunlight that illuminated the bedroom, with its dark wood furniture and pastel blue walls trimmed with white. Turning her head slightly, she looked down at her lover. A fond smile splitting her lips when she saw that Alice was still asleep. Her white hair was mussed up with bedhead, and her pale pink lips parted slightly. Rin's heart skipped a beat when Alice gave a little snort, before curling tighter into Rin.

Her girlfriend was just too cute for her own good, Rin mused as she watched.

Then their alarm clock began beeping, and Alice woke up. Rin groaned at the end of her girlfriend's cute expression. Alice glared at the alarm, before burying her face in Rin's chest again.

"Turn it off." Alice grumbled, her words slightly muffled. Rin chuckled, and untangled herself from an unwilling Alice so she could turn the alarm off.

When the noisy device was silenced, she flopped back onto the bed. Alice immediately clambered on her, wrapping her arms around Rin's torso and intertwining their legs in a way that Rin would be unable to escape from her groggy girlfriend again. Alice propped her chin on Rin's chest, and smugly grinned at the darker haired girl.

"Mine." She declared. Rin rolled her eyes at Alice's childishness, but didn't bother to hide her grin.

"Weren't you the one to set the alarm, Alice?" Rin reminded her. Alice blinked owlishly, and Rin could practically see the gears turning in her head. Then it seemed to click, and the girl turned bright red. She promptly hid her face in Rin's boobs. Rin laughed at her ridiculous display, and rubbed her embarrassed lover's head as the girl groaned in frustration.

Alice was a dork, but she was Rin's dork, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. 2 Mirror Mirror

Rin stood in front of the mirror, glaring at her reflection in the glass. She hated her body. Rin wasn't exactly a looker. She was tall and athletic, with limbs too muscular to be called feminine and rough hands. She was mistaken as a boy more often than she wasn't. Her blue-black hair was chopped in a crude pixie cut, and never lay flat on her head. She had narrow features, sharp teeth, and pointed ears that, if the blue flames and tail weren't enough, were clear indicators of her demonic heritage. As for her curves... well, the less said, the better. She was built like a column, with no curves to speak of whatsoever. Her boobs had sprouted when she was 10, and still looked out of place on her decidedly-masculine body.

Unable to look at her reflection any more, she tore her gaze away from it. Her eyes landed on Alice, who was buttoning up her blouse.

Rin had always envied her girlfriend's looks. Alice was beautiful. She was long and lean, with powerful muscled limbs and round curves she subtly hid with baggy clothes. She had long, wispy white hair that curled around her slender face and shoulders. Her large eyes were a peculiar shade of silver; not quite gray, the color had a faintly blue hue. They reminded Rin of liquid mercury. She had soft, warm features and soft pink lips that hid pearly white teeth. Her skin was patterned with scars, ranging from the callouses on her feet and hands to the large, fleshy scar down the right side of her chest. To Rin, she was ethereal.

As if sensing Rin's thoughts, Alice looked up at her. She smiled. Alice walked over to Rin, wrapped her mismatched arms around the latter's neck, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey, beautiful." She purred, her silver eyes gleaming slyly. Rin smiled, and returned her kiss with more of her own.

So what if she didn't meet society's beauty standards? Alice loved her, no matter what she looked like. As the two descended into a storm of kisses, Rin felt her worries fade away.


	3. 3 Head Over Heels

For the longest time, Alice had thought that she would never find love. Well, it was more like she hadn't have the time to think about finding love. With her duties as an exorcist, she hadn't had much free time to just sit around and think about anything else. Then she met Rin, and everything had changed.

At first, she had only seen Rin as a kindred spirit, someone she could relate to. Both of them were soldiers fighting a never ending battle against the creatures of the darkness, both were outcasts because of their heritage, and both had otherworldly abilities that made them stick out like sore thumbs. This kinship with the dark haired girl was what made Alice gravitate towards her time and time again.

Before she even knew it, this kinship, which they had forged together in their shared woes, had grown into something much more. Alice found herself thinking of her more and more, without meaning to. She couldn't think of Rin without a warm swirl of butterflies in her belly and her chest running warm. She found herself wanting to entwine her hand in Rin's, and to feel the calloused pads of the other's hand caressing her own. She wanted to press kiss after kiss on the slightly taller girl's cheek, and sometimes, in her most vivid daydreams, found herself wanting to lay a kiss on those slightly chapped lips of Rin's. She ached to run her fingers through the invitingly soft looking strands of Rin's short black hair.

More and more, she found herself wanting to be with Rin, and it was scary with how badly she wanted it. It terrified her with how rapidly these foreign yet not unwelcome feelings she couldn't seem to give a name to were becoming more familiar to her.

It was on a cool December night that she was finally able to name the feeling she felt. A few hours prior, she had been with Rin, talking over coffee at a local coffee shop. She had just slipped into bed, still mulling over their conversation from earlier, when she realized.

" _Oh_ ," She murmured dumbly, her face burning as the realization sank in. She was in _love_ with Rin. Now, as she thought back on it, she couldn't realize how completely and utterly blind she had been! All the signs had been there, plain as day for all to see! The butterflies in her stomach, the near constant thoughts about Rin, all of it! Alice Walker was madly, hopelessly, in love with Rin Okumura, and Alice couldn't believe that she herself had been blind to it!

"Oh, _god_." She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. This was such a _mess_. She could feel her cheeks burn as she thought about it. Oh god, she had been so obvious about it too! How many people had noticed? Had even Rin noticed her obvious crush on her?

 _'Calm down, Alice! Rin can be a bit oblivious about things like this! Maybe she hasn't caught on to how I feel about her yet!'_ She told herself, trying to keep herself calm. She could only hope that Rin hadn't noticed, oh how she prayed on the chance that the notoriously oblivious girl hadn't caught on to Alice's feelings.

Maybe she hadn't noticed. Maybe Alice hadn't made a fool of herself. Maybe she had a chance, now that she had properly identified how she felt about Rin. Maybe this could still work! Maybe, the next time she saw her, Alice could tell Rin about how she felt about her. Maybe it would all work out. _'But what if it doesn't?'_ A dark part of her whispered. What if she ruined her friendship with Rin because of this? No, she decided, shaking her head. Rin wasn't like that. She wouldn't stop being friends with Alice just because of something like that, would she?

Alice sighed, and rolled over to look at the ceiling. God, why was this so hard? After mulling over it for what felt like hours, she rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes. It wouldn't do anyone any good to just lay here worrying. Maybe in the morning, after a good night's sleep, she would figure out what to do.


End file.
